Las Cosas Han Cambiado
by magical-fantasy
Summary: Desde el inicio de la serie han pasado muchas cosas. No todas las amistades sobreviven. Esta es mi teoría de cómo se inicio el distanciamiento de Lea y Dianna. MONCHELE.
1. Primera Parte

Hola de nuevo! Sorprendentemente he vuelto, pero no con una traducción, sino con una historia mía.

Explico: hablando con mi maravilloso #TeamMoncheleSpain de teorias de cómo habría sido el distanciamiento de Lea y Dianna, que seguro que algunos han notado, pos salieron muchas ideas. Pero yo, llevando días de reflexión antes de dormir y días de completo aburrimiento, saqué una teoría muy dferente a la que todas pensaban. Después de darla me pidieron que la convirtiera en historia y aquí está. :) He tardado semanas pero ya está acabada xD

Como era muy largo para hacer que sea one-shot, pos la dividiré.

Espero que os guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Primera Parte**

Después de muchas horas juntos, ya sea ensayando, practicando coreografías, rodando escenas, yendo a galas... era evidente que el elenco estaba bastante unido. Habían pasado un par de años desde que todos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde 2008, novios por aquí, piques por allá, rumores sin fundamento, fans con teorías absurdas... pero, pese a todo, los chicos se consideraban una gran familia.

Era evidente que, aún así, entre ellos se habían formado pequeños grupos. Los principales eran el de los chicos y el de las chicas, pero más internamente había gente más cercana a unos que a otros, condicionado o por el número de horas juntos gracias a las interacciones de sus personajes o simplemente por una "conexión". Entre ellos cabe destacar el trío Lea-Cory-Dianna.

Lea y Dianna se hicieron grandes amigas gracias al hecho que habían estado viviendo juntas, además de las muchas cosas que tenían en común. Lo malo de todo esto era que su cercanía hacía creer a ciertos fans que eran algo más que amigas, pero a pesar de esto, seguían siendo buenas amigas. Luego estaba Cory, quien gracias al triángulo amoroso entre sus personajes, estaba constantemente con ambas chicas, ya sea gracias a cenas en grupo o a maratones de películas en casa de alguno. Fue este quien regaló el famoso par de anillos que las chicas poseían. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero para las actrices eran especiales. Las bromas y los chistes del canadiense animaban a cualquiera y producían cierto efecto sobre las rivales en la serie. También estaba la gran madurez que mostraba dado su pasado, que hacía que a las chicas les temblaran las piernas cuando estaban con él, aunque ambas se negaran a admitirlo. Este grupo quedaba de vez en cuando para comer, ver películas, salir un rato... se podría decir que era una amistad normal.

Las cosas no cambiaron hasta la primavera de 2011, época en que se rodaron los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada y se preparaban para el gran tour que iniciarían nada más se estrenara "New York". En este entonces, las jóvenes comenzaron a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos hacía el canadiense. Por una parte, Lea siempre había sentido algo especial por su compañero de reparto. No importaba que entonces estuviera saliendo con Theo Stockman, ella sabía que Cory era especial para ella. Esto producía que se pusiera algo celosa cuando lo veía a solas con Dianna, pero aún así tenía miedo de admitirlo, ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, y decidió luchar contra estas emociones y guardárselas para si misma.

―_Hey, Lea ―gritó Cory hacia la actriz. ―¿Puedes decirme dónde comimos aquellas pizzas? _

_Lea se perdió un segundo en su preciosa sonrisa, pero volvió rápidamente a la tierra antes de que este sospeche algo. ―¿Te refieres a las que pedimos la primera vez en Nueva York? _

―_Sí, sí, sí, esas. Es que ahora que vamos a volver, tenía pensado comer otra vez allí ―contestó Cory mirándole a los ojos. ―O quizás podríamos ir tu y yo como la otra vez. Así no me perdería por la gran ciudad y parecería un gigante hambriento en busca de su presa ―bromeó él. _

_Lea no puedo evitar reírse. Ella realmente quería comer con él, pero lamentablemente no podía aceptar su invitación. ―Me encantaría comer contigo, pero prometí a Theo que aprovecharíamos mi estancia allí para pasar tiempo juntos ―Ignoró la cara de decepción que apareció en su compañero. Más bien no quiso percatarse de ella, porque eso alimentaría sus ilusiones y le haría creer que tal vez él sintiera algo por ella. ―Pero si te pasas luego por mi tráiler te puedo escribir la dirección y algunas indicaciones. _

―_Esta bien, gracias. Nos vemos luego ―. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que descolocó un poco a la joven. ―Pero otro día tenemos que comer juntos ―Y se marchó. No sin antes enseñarle su famosa sonrisa de medio lado y dejar a Lea con ganas de olvidarse de todo y besarle como si hubiera mañana._

Por otro lado, estaba Dianna. Esta también se había percatado de sus propios sentimientos por alto joven. Su cercanía había aumentado con el regreso de la pareja, pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella estaba algo dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto. Solo que no sabía cuando ni cómo hacerlo.

―_Cory, sabes que nos dijeron que viniéramos con nuestros diálogos memorizados. ¿Crees que ahora te los aprenderás con repasártelos un par de veces? ―preguntó Dianna al actor._

―_Lo siento, se me olvidó ―dijo Cory mostrándose falsamente lamentado. ―Es que estuve mirando el partido y se me fue de la cabeza. _

―_Entonces espero que fuera un gran partido ―Sonrió la actriz._

―_La verdad es que perdieron ― Con esto ambos se rieron. Dianna quería mostrarse casual con él, pero no podía evitar pensar cómo sería acurrucarse junto a él mientras ambos miraran un partido._

―_Esto... ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar en ese nuevo restaurante que han abierto aquí cerca? Podríamos ir después de nuestra escena y volver para cuando toque la de la sala del coro._

_Cory no contestó en seguida, por lo que Dianna pensó que quizás estaba reflexionando la idea. Lo que no sabía es que el canadiense se estaba fijando en la neoyorquina que pasaba detrás de suyo. Cuando por fin dijo algo, no fue exactamente la respuesta que ella buscaba. ―Creo que hoy no todos acabamos a la misma hora ―contestó Cory aún mirando hacia la dirección en que había desaparecido la morena. ―Quizás será mejor que vayamos después de la del coro si queremos que vayan todos. ¿Te parece? _

―_Claro, tienes razón ― Usando todas sus dotes como actriz, Dianna sonrió e hizo ver que no le afectaba que Cory no haya entendido que quería que estuvieran a solas. ―Ehm... ¿No te toca rodar esa escena con Chris y Jane? Será mejor que te vayas._

―_Tienes razón, gracias ―contestó el actor. ―Si quieres yo aviso a los chicos y tú a las chicas ―Puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombro y luego se marchó. ―Nos vemos luego._

_Dianna intentó mostrarse indiferente hasta que vio cómo entraba dentro del set. Cuando estaba segura de estar sola, dejó caer una sola lágrima por su mejilla, pero entonces se prometió que no se rendiría. _

Antes de su viaje a Nueva York, Dianna se sinceró con su amiga y le habló de sus sentimientos por Cory. Lea se quedó atónita. Sabía que el encanto de Cory era capaz de atrapar a cualquier chica, pero no pensó que sus celos hacia Dianna estaban bien infundados. La rubia esperaba que esta le diera algún consejo para conseguir una cita con Cory, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio y una mirada que no supo descifrar

―_Entonces... ¿Te gusta Cory? _

―_¿No te lo acabo de decir? _

_Lea volvió a callar. Justo cuando Dianna iba a pedirle consejo, la morena volvió a abrir la boca. ―Vaya... Entiendo. Pero, no aún no sé que esperas que yo haga al respecto. _

―_Bueno, sé que vosotros dos estáis muy unidos y, no sé... quizás podrías decirme cómo hago para que quiera salir conmigo. ―La neoyorquina la observó detenidamente. No podía decírselo. No podía decirle que, pese a que tuviera novio, sentía algo por Cory. No podía decirle que no quería ayudarla porque de hacerlo y que lo consiguiera lo que quería, se le rompería el corazón. No, eso se lo tendría que guardar para si misma, cómo lo llevaba haciendo un tiempo. _

―_Esto... No sé que decirte. ¿Lo sabe Cory? _

―_No se lo he dicho directamente. Intento acercarme a él y quedar con él, pero parece que no se entera. A veces Cory puede ser un poco corto, ¿verdad? ―Intentó buscar la broma para ocultar el dolor que realmente sentía. ―¿Crees que debería decirselo sin más? No sé, quizás así quisiera estar conmigo a solas. _

_Lea pensó en las posibilidades. ¿Qué pasaría si se sincera con él y este decide salir con ella? ¿Y si se vuelven novios? Varios pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Sabía que era algo egoísta teniendo en cuenta que ella aún tenía novio, pero no le gustaba la idea de ver a Cory con otra chica. _

―_Creo que deberías esperar un poco. Es decir... Ahora mismo estamos bastante liados con el final de temporada y todo lo que viene después... ―Dianna la observó sin entender muy bien a que se refería. ¿Qué tendría que ver eso con lo suyo con Cory? ―Imagina que todo sale mal y él te rechaza. Dios no quiera que pase, pero imagina que pasa ―Parecía que se ponía algo nerviosa mientras hablaba. ―Eso crearía conflictos y drama y, y... ahora mismo no es conveniente. _

_Dianna lo pensó un poco y acabó decidiendo que tenía algo de razón. No era lo más conveniente ahora mismo, pero ella decidió que, a pesar de esto, lo seguiría intentando. Mientras que, por su parte, Lea pensaba en si debía confesarle las dudas que le provocaba Cory. Al final decidió seguir guardándose las cosas. _

El viaje a Nueva York fue espléndido. Los chicos se lo pasaron de miedo y visitaron varios lugares. Fue increíble, pero lo mejor fue ver la cantidad de fans mirando cómo grababan las escenas exteriores. Para alegría de Lea, la mayoría de sus escenas era con Cory. El canadiense también estaba contento por pasar más tiempo con ella, pero lo que no disfrutó tanto fueron aquellos momentos en los que Theo hizo acto de presencia. No es que odiara al chico. Vale, no era su persona favorita, pero no le odiaba. Es solo que el hecho de que pudiera estar cerca de Lea libremente le ponía de los nervios. Lea, por su parte, no le gustó demasiado la aparición de su novio durante el rodaje, no es que no lo apreciara, pero ella preferiría estar solo con Cory. La confusión entre los sentimientos por ambos le producía dolores de cabeza, pero, al parecer, comenzaban a decantarse del lado de su compañero de reparto.

Dianna por su parte esta algo mustia porque el que Quinn y Finn rompieran significaba que ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con Cory. Envidiaba a Lea. Las escenas Finchel siempre eran tan adorables a pesar de que sus personajes no estuvieran juntos... fue entonces cuando decidió que pasara lo que pasara, hablaría con Cory. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor todo le salía bien y podría estar con él a pesar de que sus personajes hubieran roto.

El rodaje finalizó y la gira comenzó. Esta vez iba a ser más agotadora que la anterior, pero lo bueno es que aún podían estar todos juntos. Además, luego estaba la película y el estreno de esta, así que, aún cuando acabaran, no tardarían en verse otra vez.

Ciudad tras ciudad, Lea pensaba en el tiempo que estaba pasando con Cory. Siempre estaba contenta con él estaba a su alrededor: la hacía reír, la ayudaba con los diálogos, la escuchaba y animaba cuando estaba de bajón... Podría decirse que, dejando a un lado a Jon, Cory era su mejor amigo. Todo esto no hacía más que confundirla más. Theo era un bueno chico, un buen novio y Lea le tenía un cariño especial. Pero al final del día, no era él quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Todas estas reflexiones le quitaban horas de sueño y hacían que su humor decayera un poco.

_Durante los últimos ensayos programados antes del concierto de aquella noche, Lea no pudo más. La única persona que sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba era Jon y este no se encontraba por ahí en aquel momento. El que aquellos fans le gritaran cosas en la lejanía solo lo empeoraba, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo ir y llorar. No fue un gran llanto, pero sí un par de lágrimas que hicieron que Cory se acercara a ella y la abrazara para consolarla. Lea no se esperaba tal gesto, pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras que el resto del elenco mandaba miradas asesinas hacia el origen de tales gritos. Cuando el chico de metro noventa la sacó del escenario, Lea le murmuró un "gracias". La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un "deberías ir al camerino a lavarte la cara para serenarte. En seguida voy yo". La chica siguió las órdenes y se quedó esperando a la aparición de su amigo, ajena a lo que pasaba sobre el escenario. _

―_¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Naya cuando vio que Cory recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia el camerino. _

―_Aún no he hablado con ella._

―_Cory... ―esta vez fue Dianna quien se dirigió al chico. ―¿Quieres que vaya yo a hablar con ella?_

―_No te preocupes. Ya voy yo. De ese modo me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que le pasa ―Con esto bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lea. No sin antes ganarse una triste mirada por parte de Dianna. _

_Cuando Cory entró en el camerino, se encontró a Lea hecha un ovillo sobre su silla. No lloraba, pero seguía decaída. _

―_¿Verdad que no solo has llorado por lo que han dicho ahí abajo? ―No obtuvo respuesta. ―¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? ―Nada aún. ―Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. _

―_Lo sé._

―_Pero no quieres hablar de ello, ¿verdad? ―Silencio._

―_La verdad es que no sé muy bien que me pasa ―mintió. ¿Cómo le iba a decir "oye Cory, siento algo por ti, no sé qué es y no quiero decirtelo por miedo o cobardía a que no puedas sentir lo mismo"? Además quedaba el asunto de que ella tenía novio, uno en quien tendría que estar pensando, o llamando, porque hacía cuatro días que no habían hablado. _

_Cory volvió a acercarse a ella y la abrazó. Ese gesto otra vez. Lea no pudo evitar dejarse ir y llorar sin saber aún del todo porqué. Quizás fuera la amabilidad de Cory o el hecho que se estaba bien entre sus brazos, pero el caso es que derramó todas las lágrimas que tenía que derramar y se calmó. Cuando pasó el tiempo y las lágrimas cesaron, fue el actor quien rompió el silencio._

―_Mira, no te voy a atosigar para saber que te pasa, ¿vale? Dicho esto, quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para cuando necesites desahogarte por lo que sea. ―En el fondo Lea sabía que eso era cierto, sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera. ―Así que cuando tengas otro momento como el de hoy, no dudes en llamarme. No importa la hora que sea o el lugar en que te encuentres, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Aguantándose como pudo las ganas de aprovechar la proximidad de ambos y besarlo, sonrió y asintió. ―De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Cory. Te debo una―le contestó con una sonrisa. _

_Cuando ambos volvieron al escenario, todos preguntaron lo ocurrido, pero ninguno obtuvo la respuesta deseada. Pero de todas las reacciones, la triste expresiónde Dianna pasó desapercibida. _

Mentiría si hubiese dicho lo contrario, pero la actriz rubia también sufría cuando veía las interacciones entre Lea y Cory. No iba a negarlo, su química era enorme y harían una gran pareja, pero prefería pensar que solo eran buenos amigos, nada más. A pesar de todo, Dianna tenía miedo de que la chispa surgiera y que el canadiense se marchara con la morena. Por esto mismo, quiso saber por la chica misma si la posibilidad se podría dar.

―_Entonces, ¿eso es un no? _

―_Tampoco se daría la oportunidad, pero sí, es un no― No quiso admitir la verdad. Si se diera la posibilidad, Lea saltaría a los brazos del joven, pero eso era algo que se guardaba para ella. La verdad es que, a causa de este tipo de pensamientos, se había producido habido cierto distanciamiento entre Theo y ella, pero esto solo lo sabía Jon. ―De todos modos, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?_

―_Llámame loca, pero es que vosotros estáis tan unidos que creo que Cory siente algo por ti―. La mirada de Lea se iluminó ligeramente, pero intentó disimularlo para no herir a su amiga. ―Pero ya que me has dicho que no, puedo estar más tranquila. Gracias._

―_Tranquila, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza―. Ambas se rieron al respecto, pero la neoyorquina se sentía mal por mentir a su amiga. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta por no decirle la verdad cada vez que ella le preguntaba esas cosas o cuando le aconsejaba que no fuera muy directa con Cory, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco es que vayan a salir de la noche a la mañana._

Los días previos al estreno de la película fueron bastante entretenidos. Dianna se lo pasó de maravilla porque la mayoría de sus entrevistas las hacía con Cory y Naya. El canadiense seguía en su línea, es decir con sus bromas y comentarios que hacían reír a los periodistas y a ellas mismas. Lo malo de todo aquello era que, acabado el estreno, no se verían en un mes aproximadamente por lo que no tendría excusa para verle. Fue por este motivo que decidió hacer caso omiso a los consejos de Lea y acercarse a hablar directamente con Cory. Lea, también estaba cabizbaja por no poder ver a su canadiense favorito pasada la fecha señalada, pero intentaría pasarlo bien antes de tener que esperar hasta agosto para verle.

―_¡Cory! ¡Cory! ―gritó Dianna al ver que su amigo no la había visto. ―¡Hola! Sabes que llegas tarde, ¿verdad? _

―_¿Qué? ¡Oh! Perdona Dianna no te había visto―parecía estar buscando algo. Pero luego se dirigió a la rubia. ―Sí, pero es que no calculé bien el tiempo. ―Ambos se rieron y Cory seguía mirando entre la multitud. ―Estás muy guapa. Ese vestido te sienta bien._

_Se sonrojó por su comentario pero fue capaz de responder―: Muchas gracias, Cory ―La sonrisa que le mandó era radiante, pero fue un tanto ignorada, sin querer, por el joven, quien, por fin, localizó a la persona que buscaba. Dianna lo observó querer marcharse por lo que intentó continuar con la conversación. ―Esto... ¿crees que el estreno será un éxito? Es decir, si todo saldrá bien._

_El de metro noventa dio la sensación de abandonar la idea de marcharse hacia donde quería, por lo que contestó. ―Supongo que sí, ¿no? ¿Qué podría salir mal? ―Justo cuando Dianna iba a comentar que el traje también le quedaba bien, el chico prosiguió. ―Oye, voy a saludar a los demás, que aún no he tenido tiempo. ¿Nos vemos luego? _

_Dianna, algo triste, no pudo más que asentir y ver cómo este se marchaba a saludar a Chris. Ella también aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con el resto del elenco, pero aprovechó que todos empezaron a colocarse para la foto de grupo y se acercó a Cory. _

_Mientras se encontraba haciendo una entrevista, Lea fue avisada de que dentro de poco les harían la foto del elenco por lo que debía acercarse a sus amigos. Cuando avistó a sus compañeros, se dirigió a Chris, pero no se percató del alto joven a su lado. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, fue el brazo de este quien la detuvo. _

―_Hey._

―_¡Oh! Hey ―dijo cuando se acercó para abrazarlo. No había abrazado al resto del elenco, pero con Cory tuvo la necesidad. Hacía un par de semanas que no lo veía y lo echaba de menos. Al finalizar, entablaron una pequeña conversación que también incluía a Chris. _

―_Casi pasas pasas de mí. _

―_Venía a saludar a Chris, pero sí, lo siento ―Ambos se sonrieron. _

―_Es que soy un imán para las chicas―dijo Chris ganándose una risa por parte de Cory. Lea, por lo contrario, se quedó observando a alto joven. _

―_¿Sabes que me han vuelto a preguntar por ti en mi entrevista?_

―_No me digas._

―_Sí, me dijeron un par de nombres por si algún día salimos._

―_¿Cuáles eran? _

_Mientras estos seguían con su conversación, con alguna aportación por parte de Chris, Dianna los observaba de reojo. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener una conversación así con Cory? Era en estas ocasiones en las que que la actriz se preguntaba si algún día tendría la oportunidad de estar con Cory y de no preocuparse tanto con respecto a Lea. No creía mal de su amiga. Si ella decía que no había nada entre ellos, ella la creía, pero verlos así, siempre le provocaba la duda. Y más si se le añadía el comentario de Darren: "¿Solo buenos amigos?"_

Pasó el mes de vacaciones y todos se volvieron a ver para el inicio de la tercera temporada. Lea seguía distanciándose de Theo, no porque hubiera dejado de tenerle un cariño, pero porque últimamente era solo eso, cariño. Sus sentimientos por Cory seguían confundiéndole y las escenas de fondo de Finchel, no ayudaban mucho. Lo que hizo que reflexionara bruscamente en sus emociones fue lo ocurrido con Dianna a mediados de septiembre.

_Durante uno de los descansos que habían tenido aquel día, Dianna le pidió a Cory si se podía reunir con ella para hablar de un asunto importante. Cory, ajeno a lo que podía pasar aceptó, pero todo le parecía algo extraño._

―_Aún no entiendo todo esto―dijo Cory cuando se alejaron del resto. ―Estoy confuso, ¿de qué querías hablar?_

―_Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, supongo que no, porque sino no tendría que hacer esto―hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir. ―Pero hay algo que quería decirte. _

―_Claro, dime lo que quieras._

―_Esto... Bueno, tú y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad? ―Cory asintió. ―Pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no? ―El joven volvió a asentir._

―_Di, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre? _

―_Verás... ¿alguna vez... has pensado en que... quizás... tú y yo... podríamos ser algo más?― Cory parecía no entender. ―Quiero decir algo más que amigos... quizás novios o algo..._

―_Esto... Vaya... ―calló un segundo antes de proseguir. ―No sé que decir... Me siento alagado, Dianna, pero... esto... no creo que pudiera hacerlo..._

―_¿Qué? ―Esto partió el corazón de la rubia. ¿No cree que pudiera hacerlo? ¿Por qué?_

―_Mira, no es que no me gustes, en serio. Te aprecio mucho y creo que eres una gran amiga― Cory era consciente de lo que la estaba hiriendo, pero debía ser sincero. ―Pero... Esto... Creo que estoy enamorado de otra persona―. A partir de aquí Dianna no podía seguir escuchando. ¿Está enamorado de otra persona? ¿En serio? ―Lo siento mucho._

―_Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya―tenía que salir de allí antes de que se le cayeran las lágrimas._

―_De veras que lo lamento, pero yo... _

―_No importa, en serio―. Miró a todas partes, cómo buscando una salida. ―Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que rodar esa escena con Idina― dicho esto salió corriendo. _

Aquello no fue fácil para Dianna. Se pasó un par de horas llorando en su tráiler. Después de todo, Cory no sentía lo mismo por ella. ¿Quién será la afortunada que posee el corazón del actor? Antes de ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas, la chica decidió hablar con la única persona que conocía sus sentimientos por el actor, Lea. La conversación que se presentó en su apartamento fue un tanto reveladora para la antigua actriz de Broadway.

―_¿Está enamorado de otra persona?_

―_Sí. Después de toda la charla que te he pegado, ¿solo coges eso? ―Se acercó a ella, buscando ayuda. ―Dime qué puedo hacer, por favor. Necesito un consejo._

_Lea estaba tan metida en sus propios que ignoró a su amiga. Cory, ¿enamorado? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento le estremecía el corazón? No entendía porque su distanciamiento de Theo no le afectaba tanto como esto. Aunque ya le había pasado antes: el solo pensar que Cory tenía una cita o que se había visto con alguien, la ponía de los nervios. Pero que se confirmara que había alguien ocupando un lugar especial en su corazón hacía que, automáticamente, se le rompiera el propio en mil pedazos. No podía romperse a llorar delante de Dianna. Si lo hacía mostraría lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando. Por lo que decidió hablar antes de que sospechara algo. _

―_La verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Me sorprende que Cory no me haya dicho nada sobre esa misteriosa chica, pero... ―Intentó mostrarse lo más natural posible antes de continuar. ―Si es feliz, todo debería estar bien, ¿no te parece? _

―_Jamás la he visto con otra chica. Creo que está enamorado pero no tiene novia ―dijo la actriz. ―Tal vez aún no se lo haya dicho. _

―_Pero, ¿qué diferencia hay? ―Contestó algo exasperada. No entendía porque tenía que seguir recordándole que el corazón del canadiense pertenecía a otra. ―Quiero decir... No es cómo si quisiera estar disponible... quizás no deberías atosigarle más._

―_Voy a intentarlo una vez más― Esto sorprendió a la morena. ―Le diré que si no está saliendo con ella, debería al menos darme una oportunidad. _

―_Lo vas a poner en un compromiso. No creo que debas insistir. _

―_¡Creía que me estabas apoyando!_

_Esta afirmación paralizó a Lea. En el fondo jamás se había mostrado de su lado. Nunca le había mostrado que animaba, pero tampoco le había dicho lo contrario._

―_Supongo que podrías hacerlo. Nadie te lo impide―. Dianna tomó esto como ánimos para que lo intentara otra vez, así que tomó una decisión. No se rendiría hasta que Cory aceptara tener una cita con ella._

―_Hablaré con él cuando tengamos tiempo libre al mismo tiempo._

_Dicho esto, Lea usó sus dotes cómo actriz para hacer creer que la estaba apoyando, luego dio una excusa cualquiera y se marchó. Lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa, acurrucarse con Sheila y llorar desconsoladamente. _

Fue entonces cuando comprendió sus sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de tener sus momentos con Theo y a apreciarlo mucho, en el fondo, estaba enamorada de Cory. Pero la admisión de estos sentimientos traía consigo un par de problemas:

1) Cory estaba enamorado de alguien. Alguien a quien quiere tanto, que ha sido capaz de rechazar a una preciosa chica como Dianna.

2) Una de sus mejores amigas tenía fuertes sentimientos por él. Y no pensaba rendirse hasta conseguirlo.


	2. Segunda Parte

Aquí viene la segunda parte. ^^ Siento que os pueda parecer un tanto empalagosa, pero no sé cómo darle 'vidilla' al asunto xD Además dada las circumstancias en las que me imaginaba esta teoría, sería raro estar pensando en cosas wankys xD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los siguientes días fueron un torbellino de emociones para Lea. Tuvo que sincerarse con Theo acerca de sus sentimientos. Claro, no le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de su compañero de reparto, pero sí que, pese al cariño que le tenía, lo suyo ya no tenía futuro. El actor lo entendió y admitió que, últimamente, más que novios, solo parecían buenos amigos. El final de su relación había llegado, pero, ¿qué significaba todo eso? No estaba segura.

Después del momento incómodo producido por el rechazo de Cory, para Dianna le era difícil encontrar un momento a solas con el canadiense. No es que no lo conseguía, sino que no recogía la valentía necesaria para volver a acercarse al actor. Lo que ninguno de los actores se imaginaba era que, a partir del rodaje de "I Am a Unicorn", algo pasaría.

_Lea estaba muy confusa, no sabía que hacer. Tras su ruptura con Theo y una charla con Jon, la actriz no estaba muy segura acerca de qué movimiento debería hacer. ¿Debería hablar con Dianna y sincerarse acerca de sus sentimientos? ¿Debería hablar con Cory, aún si el dolor estaba asegurado? Todas estas dudas rondaban por su cabeza, pero ella hacía todo lo posible para intentar no mostrar su tristeza interna. Lo cual era agotador porque suponía tener que seguir interpretando un personaje a pesar de no tener cámaras delante. Lo bueno es que nadie se había dado cuenta, por lo que no había habido preguntas. O al menos eso creía._

―_¡Lea! ¡Lea! ―La morena oyó cómo gritaban su nombre por detrás y, cuando se giró, tuvo que buscar fuerzas de donde sea para no lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como una niña pequeña. ―¡Eh! ¿No me oías? Llevo un rato llamándote ―La carrera que había hecho para acercarse a ella, lo había dejado sin aire. ―¡Mira! ¡Me has hecho correr!_

_Ambos se rieron por la broma del chico. Mientras este recuperaba el aliento, ella se quedó mirándole hasta que se dio cuenta de lo obvia que estaba siendo. ―Lo siento mucho. Es que... estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que... bueno no te he oído― Intentó sacar una sonrisa para intentar disimular lo confusión interna._

―_¿Va todo bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ―Aquella pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa. Nadie salvo él le había preguntado eso en todo el día y eso que había actuado del mismo modo con todos._

―_Sí. Todo bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

―_Bueno, es que te veo un poco apagada. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad? No lo digo por decir. _

_Cosas como estas hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho. ―Claro que lo sé, Cory. Me lo dices siempre que me ves de bajón― Y era cierto. Siempre que estaba algo decaída, él siempre iba a verla para animarla y apoyarla. Pero, en esta ocasión, por muchas ganas que tuviera, no podía decirle nada. ―Pero no entiendo a que viene esto. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy mal?_

―_Te conozco. La Lea animada siempre va por ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin importar que esté cansada. La Lea animada sale corriendo al comedor nada más oír que hay descanso para servirse otra vaso de café. La Lea de hoy tenía una sonrisa algo fingida y ha dejado a medias su segundo vaso._

_Le sorprendía lo mucho que la conocía. Momentos como esos le hacían ver que Cory era un gran chico y un gran amigo. Tenía miedo de perderlo. No quería que Dianna tuviera esa cita que tanto buscaba y tampoco quería que esa misteriosa chica se entere que esta maravillosa persona estaba enamorado de ella porque entonces, estaba más que segura que le correspondería. ¿Y quién no?_

―_Lo digo totalmente en serio―. Cory se acercó a la chica y la observó a los ojos. ―Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Cuando necesites un hombro en el que llorar y no tengas a Jon cerca, puedes llamarme. O si tienes que coger algo de tu casa que esté muy alto y no llegues, también. Sin importar que sea a las 3 de la mañana._

―_Gracias, Cory―. En esta ocasión su sonrisa sí le llegaba a cubrir la cara. Esa era la sonrisa por la que el actor daría lo que sea solo por verla. Lea, por su parte, comprendió que debía ser honesta con él, no importa si se arriesgaba a perderlo, debía hablar con él de lo que sentía.―Esto... Tienes algo de razón. No he estado en mi mejor momento... Yo-_

―_¿Te parece que vayamos a algún sitio para hablar? ―La interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. ―No creo que el aparcamiento sea el lugar indicado para entablar esta conversación._

―_¿Vamos a mi casa? ―No quería parecer que buscaba motivos ocultos, pero la pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder detenerla. _

―_Claro, ¿vamos en mi coche?_

―_¿Qué pasa con el mío? _

―_Entonces mejor vamos cada uno en el suyo y nos vemos ahí, ¿de acuerdo? ―Ella asintió y, antes de dirigirse a su coche, Cory la cogió del brazo y depositó un beso en su mejilla. ―Me alegra de que quieras hablar conmigo de esto, Lee. No sabes lo que significa para mí poder ayudarte. _

Aquella noche Lea decidió no decirle nada acerca de lo que sentía. Lo único que pudo decirle fue que había roto con Theo, pero no le dijo el motivo de ello. Cory tampoco preguntó. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza ser algo responsable del estado de su amiga. Él solo dejó que la morena dejara ir toda su frustración gracias al llanto. Se pasaron horas en la misma posición: ambos sobre el sofá, ella entre sus brazos y derramando lágrimas en su hombro, y él rodeándola cómo si fuera el objeto más valioso que jamás había visto. Cuando Lea dejó de llorar y Cory tuvo que marcharse, fue ella quien lo abrazó y susurró un "gracias" al separarse.

Estos acontecimientos hicieron que los actores estuvieran más unidos que nunca. Los chicos del elenco comenzaron a sospechar que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero ninguno se animaba a hacer la pregunta. Las suposiciones de sus compañeros no pasaron desapercibidos por Dianna quien decidió ignorar porque confiaba en la palabra de su amiga: solo eran amigos, jamás pasaría nada más. Con nuevo optimismo encontrado, la rubia decidió volver a intentar hablar con Cory, pero antes quiso hablar con Lea.

―_Por fin voy a volver a preguntárselo._

―_¿De qué hablas, Di?_

―_Hoy, nada acabemos de rodar "Fix You", voy a hablar con Cory._

_Lea dejó de respirar. No sabía que decirle. ―Creía... creía que después de estas semanas en que no has dicho nada, ibas a dejar esa idea a un lado._

―_Para nada. Sé lo que siento y sé lo que quiero. No hay nada que pueda detenerme._

_Lea no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras y, al igual que su personaje, eso era algo complicado. Quería detenerla, decirle que también estaba enamorada de Cory y que quería estar con él. Pero decidió callar. No quería decirle eso. Dianna no se merecía aquello. _

―_Esto... Entiendo. Ánimo._

―_¿Solo vas a decirme eso? Sabes que de aquí puedo conseguir un nuevo novio, ¿verdad? No quiero adelantarme mucho, pero, aunque me haya rechazado, tengo bastantes esperanzas. ―Dianna se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. ―Bueno, tengo que irme. Te llamo luego y te cuento, ¿vale?_

―_Vale._

_Todo aquello la había descolocado un poco. Su estado había decaído otra vez, cosa que venía bien para Rachel, quien no estaba muy contenta en la canción, pero era malo para su corazón. Cory, ¿su nuevo novio? ¿Su corazón sería capaz de aguantar aquello? No era poco probable._

Dianna estaba muy segura de si misma. No es quería darse aires de grandeza ni nada, pero haría lo que sea para que Cory aceptara estar con ella. Sí, podía estar enamorado, pero si estaba con nadie, no tiene porque rechazar alguna cita. Si aceptaba y salían, ella haría estaba dispuesta a insistir todo lo posible para quedar otra vez. Entonces, quizás Cory estaría dispuesto a ser su novio. Lo que ella no sabía era que los sentimientos del canadiense hacia la intérprete de Rachel eran muy fuertes.

―_¡Cory, espera!_

―_¿Eh? ¡Ah! Oh, Dianna, hey. ¿Qué pasa?_

―_Esto... ¿tienes tiempo ahora?_

―_¿Para qué? _

―_Tengo que hablar contigo._

―_Eh... Claro, ¿de qué se trata?_

―_Verás... ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí hace unas semanas?―Cory se movió incómodo. Sí, se acordaba. ―Me dijiste que-_

_Una llamada los interrumpió. ―Lo siento―dijo Cory. Vio quien era y rápidamente se dirigió a Dianna. ―Tengo que cogerlo._

―_¿Es importante? ¿No puede esperar un poco?_

―_Sí, lo es―Dianna nunca había visto a Cory reaccionar de ese modo. Su respuesta fue seria, segura, sin tono alegre de por medio, cómo si el misero hecho de dudar de la importancia de la llamada lo hubiera enfadado. ―Ahora vuelvo._

_Cory se alejó hacía los tráilers y contestó a la llamada. Poco sabía de que Dianna estaba detrás de él oyendo lo que decía. _

―_Hey, ¿qué pasa?―El dulce tono y la sonrisa con los que contestó, dio a entender a la rubia de que estaba hablando con la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Qué oportuna era, ¿no?_

―_..._

―_Eh, eh, tranquilízate, respira―. Vaya... si que se preocupaba por ella._

―_..._

―_Aguanta, en seguida voy para allá―¿Pero no estaban hablando? La chica sí que era oportuna. _

―_..._

―_No importa lo que digas, ¿vale? Voy para allá de todos modos. _

―_..._

―_Para, no me molestas en absoluto. Ya te he dicho que me llames siempre que me necesites―. Envidiaba a la chica. Dianna se cuestionaba si era normal sentir aquella animadversión por alguien a quien no conoce en persona. _

―_..._

―_No es nada mujer. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?_

―_..._

―_Bueno, voy para allá. Nos vemos en un rato. _

―_..._

―_Hasta ahora. _

_Cuando Cory se dio la vuelta, vio a Dianna justo detrás de él. Otro momento incómodo. Iba a tener que marcharse y, al parecer, ella lo había oído. Fue la chica quien abrió la boca._

―_¿Te vas a ir? ¿Así, sin más?_

―_Dianna... Mira..._

―_Era ella, ¿verdad? ―decir lo siguiente le dolía. ―La chica de la que estás enamorado. Era ella, ¿no?_

_Después de coger aire, Cory contestó. ―Sí._

―_¿Tanto te importa? _

―_No tienes ni idea―. Cory estaba siendo sincero. Lo había sido la primera vez que la había rechazado y lo estaba haciendo ahora. Este gran acto, no hacía más que herir a Dianna. Eso significaba que, por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría competir con aquella chica. ―Sé lo que querías pedirme antes, ¿sabes? ―Ella no dijo nada, por lo que decidió continuar. ―Sé que me ibas a pedir tener al menos una cita contigo, ya que no tengo novia. ―¿Tan evidente podía ser? ―Pero... todo acabaría mal. No porque no piense que seas fantástica. No porque quizás no llegue a sentir algo por ti. Sino porque pase lo que pase o salga con quien salga, siempre estaré pensando en ella. ―La estaba hiriendo otra vez. Lo sabe. Pero era necesario. ―Eso no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí. Si saliéramos me estaría engañando a mi mismo y a ti. Valoro mucho tu amistad y no quiero que, de salir juntos, todo eso se estropee. _

―_¿Y si no lo estropea? ¿Y si, al final, eso que puedas llegar a sentir por mí supera lo que sientes por ella y la olvidas?_

―_Para mi, ella es la persona más fantástica y maravillosa que jamás he conocido. Con ella tuve esa "conexión" que solo tienes con ese alguien especial. Llevo años sintiendo esto por ella y no creo que este sentimiento vaya a desaparecer― Cory se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando darle algo de confort. ―Lo siento mucho, Dianna. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no puedo mentirte. No es justo para ti ―Alejó las manos y sacó las llaves de su coche. ―Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana. _

_Dianna no se movió de su sitio durante un par de minutos. La habían rechazado antes, a pesar de la opinión popular, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. No podía hacer nada al respecto, Cory lo había dejado más que claro. También sabe que pese a lo que había dicho el joven, su amistad ya estaba tocada, jamás volvería a ser igual por mucho que intentaran recuperarla. La actriz no sabía que hacer. _

En aquel momento, la portadora de Quinn solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era la chica. Tenía a un gran chico detrás de ella, sería tonta si no lo valorara. Lo que menos se podía imaginar era que tal chica era ajena a los sentimientos del chico. No porque quisiera ignorarlos, sino porque estaba tan absorta intentando luchar contra sus emociones, que no se daba cuenta.

Había sido algo egoísta, ella era consciente de ello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que si Dianna se enterara de lo que había hecho jamás se lo perdonaría, podía considerarse una falta grave como amiga. Lo había llamado, no para evitar que su compañera se lo quitara, sino porque verdaderamente necesitaba oír su voz antes de ser el "novio" de Dianna.

_Los últimos días habían sido algo duros. Además de lidiar con su vida privada, tenía que tratar con varias cosas, ya sean las entrevistas de su película o el rodaje de Glee, pero todo ya la estaba sobrellevando y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Normalmente habría llamado a Jon, pero los últimos proyectos de su amigo hacían que sus antiguas llamadas de horas de duración se redujeran a solo diez minutos. Por eso llamó a Cory. Por eso y porque necesitaba oírle. Toda la presión sobre sus hombros comenzó a desaparecer al oír el timbre de su apartamento anunciando la llegada de Cory. Cuando lo llamó la había oído llorar, pero intentó limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor posible, antes de acercarse a a puerta._

―_Hey._

―_Hey. Sé que has dicho que no trajera nada, pero de todos modos he traído un par de cafés. Tranquila, recuerdo cómo te gusta. _

―_Gracias―Estos gestos hacían que Lea se enamorara cada vez más de él. Aunque esa sonrisa también ayudaba. ―Adelante, pasa. _

_Ambos se dirigieron al salón. La morena cogió a Lea entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Al salir, cerró la puerta y volvió a donde se encontraba su amigo, quien sacaba los cafés de sus soportes. Cuando ambos se fueron hacia el sofá, Lea no sabía que decir, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho ya que fue él quien rompió el silencio._

―_Lea, tu llamada me ha preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llorabas?_

―_Cory... es que... ―La joven no aguantó más. Se acercó a él y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas―Es que... no sé cómo..._

―_Shhh, tranquila. Estoy aquí―Cory la cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. ―No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. _

―_Siento haberte llamado... Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y-_

―_Shh, no seas tonta. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que te quede claro? Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras, que jamás me molestaría―Se detuvo para limpiarle un poco las lágrimas y se embobó un instante. Lea siempre estaba preciosa, incluso cuando tenía rastros de llanto en su cara. ―¿Vas a decirme lo que te ha pasado? ¿Estás molesta por la ruptura? ¿Es otra cosa? Sabes que no te voy a atosigar para que me lo cuentes, pero quizás pueda ayudarte._

―_Ya me ayudas... En serio...―Le dijo entre sus brazos. Le gustaba estar ahí. Tenía la sensación que la protegería de todo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, se separó de él. ―Aún... aún no lo sé exactamente... Creo... que es una mezcla de cosas... ―Con la intención de calmarse un poco, respiró profundamente y continuó. ―Muchas gracias por venir y por estar conmigo. No sabes lo que significa para mí. _

―_Para eso estoy. Me gusta ayudarte y animarte siempre que puedo. Me hace sentir útil―bromeó buscando una sonrisa de ella. Cuando lo consiguió, no pudo evitar imitarla. A veces le dolía ser tan cercano a ella, no porque no quisiera estar a su lado, sino porque le costaba horrores no acercarse y besar sobre esos suaves labios que tanto lo tientan. _

_Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco. Lea le habló de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, menos del hecho que él también ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos. Cuando tuvo que marcharse, la actriz tuvo que aguantarse la ganas de pedirle que se quedara. Que durmiera con ella y la abrazara hasta que cogiera el sueño, pero sabía que eso no era una petición apropiada entre amigos. Por lo que decidió callar y despedirse de él en la puerta._

Desde aquella tarde, el que Cory fuera a casa de Lea por las tardes se había vuelto una pequeña tradición. Cada tarde, el joven canadiense traía un par de cafés y hablaban de cosas triviales. Había ocasiones en las que escogían un DVD y se sentaban a mirarlo, pero nunca pasaba nada más. Lea tenía claros sus sentimientos pero no quería actuar respecto a ellos. Su miedo a no ser correspondida aún era presente.

Lo sucedido con Cory afectó bastante a Dianna. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien pero cada vez que intentaba quedar con Lea después del trabajo, esta siempre parecía estar ocupada. Tenía la sensación que la estaba evitando, pero, ¿por qué haría algo así? Por este motivo, Dianna decidió visitarla por sorpresa. Necesitaba decir lo ocurrido con Cory. Necesitaba desahogarse.

_Como no esperaba visita, a Lea le extrañó volver a oír el timbre de su apartamento. ¿Se habrá olvidado algo Cory? Lo que la sorprendió más fue que quien se encontraba tras la puerta no era él, sino Dianna. La neoyorquina sabía a que venía: quería contarle lo ocurrido con Cory, pero, aún así, decidió actuar de manera indiferente. _

―_¿Di? ¿Qué haces aquí? _

―_Bueno, tenía que hablar contigo y no me cogías el móvil. ¿Sigues ocupada? ―Ella negó con la cabeza y la rubia añadió―: Tengo que hablar contigo respecto a lo ocurrido con Cory... ¿Puedo pasar?_

―_Esto... claro... pasa._

_Ambas chicas se dirigieron al sofá. Dianna no sabía cómo empezar. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle: no solo el rechazo, sino también acerca de la llamada, pero aún así siguió sin decir nada. Cuando llevaron una rato sentadas, Lea abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su amiga. _

―_Cory me ha vuelto a rechazar._

_Por un lado, Lea se esperaba que dijera eso. Sabía que nada nuevo había pasado entre ellos ya que, ahora mismo, sus interacciones fuera de cámara eran prácticamente nulas. Además de que, de estar juntos, Cory no estaría pasando tanto tiempo con ella. Por otro lado, la noticia la cogió de improvisto. Sí, los había interrumpido, pero no sabía que la había rechazado. Lea creyó que le pediría si podían hablar otro día pero, al parecer no se dio el caso. _

―_¿No vas a decirme nada? ―preguntó la actriz. ―Me refiero a algo tipo: ya te lo advertí. ¿No vas a decir nada?_

―_No sé que decir ―Aquello era cierto. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ―Pero, ¿qué te dijo exactamente?_

_La rubia se quedó callada un momento. Revivir aquello no era algo fácil. ―Me dijo que no estaría bien que estuviéramos juntos. Que de salir, me estaría engañando a mí y a si mismo. Al parecer quiere mucho a esa chica y haría lo que fuera por ella._

_Ninguna de las chicas conocían la identidad de la misteriosa chica, pero ambas, deseaban poder cambiarse el puesto con ella. _

―_¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Lea al notar las marcas de ojeras que había bajo sus ojos. _

―_Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que... no sé... todo esto me afecta un poco. Supongo que creí que entre nosotros podría haber algo especial, ¿sabes? ―Hizo una pausa y la morena notó que quería aguantarse las lágrimas. ―No sé... supongo que me engañé a mi misma con todo esto._

―_No digas eso, Di... ―dijo intentando calmar a su amiga. ―Eres una chica estupenda y cualquier chico querría estar contigo, pero quizás has llegado tarde. _

―_¡Es que ni siquiera sé quien es! ―gritó dejando caer por fin sus lágrimas. ―¡Me gustaría al menos saber quien es ella para saber qué tiene de especial! ¿Porqué ella es la que ocupa sus pensamientos y no yo?_

_Lea se acercó para abrazar a su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Entendía lo que sentía. Ella, a pesar de no haberle declarado sus sentimientos a Cory, también tenía el corazón roto. La misteriosa chica no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tenía por tener a alguien tan maravilloso como él. Ambas deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ser la persona que ocupara la mente del canadiense. _

_Pasado un par de minutos por llanto por parte de ambas (cosa que Dianna no entendió pero no cuestionó), la rubia decidió irse a casa._

―_Supongo que deberé aceptar todo esto y rendirme. Aunque espere, sé que no tendré ninguna oportunidad ―esta afirmación confundió a Lea._

―_¿Qué quieres decir?_

―_Cory me dejo bien claro que lo mucho que la quiere y todo lo que haría por ella. Por su cara y por cómo hablaba, también parecía estar sufriendo por no estar con ella. Me dijo que lleva a un tiempo su lado y que sus sentimientos por ella no tienen intención de cambiar. _

―_Entonces... supongo que la quiere de verdad..._

―_Sí ―Fue su única respuesta. ―Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pasar página e intentar al menos recuperar algo de la amistad que solíamos tener ―detuvo un momento su charla antes de seguir. Parece que lo hizo para aplicarse la idea. ―Siento haberte venido a tu casa sin avisar. Sé que dijiste que estabas algo liada, pero necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien y... será mejor que me vaya._

―_No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No tienes que disculparte en absoluto ―dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta. ―Anímate, ¿vale? Que esto no es el fin del mundo, seguro que en cuanto superes todo esto encontrarás a alguien maravilloso._

―_Espero que así sea ―contestó mientras la abrazaba. ―Nos vemos mañana._

―_Hasta mañana._

Después de aquello, cuando entró en el ascensor, Dianna sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Lo decía en serio, iba a pasar página. Era evidente que sus sentimientos no se iban a marchar de la noche a la mañana, pero haría todo lo posible por conseguir volver a donde estaba antes con Cory. La verdad es que no podía echarle en cara nada de lo ocurrido, nadie decide de quien se enamora, y es por eso que quería recuperar su amistad. De ahora en adelante, trataría de encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de quererla del mismo modo en que el casi trentañero quería a la misteriosa chica. Sí, mañana sería un nuevo día.

Lea por su parte no lo tenía tan fácil. Intentó seguir el mismo consejo de su amiga y olvidarse de Cory, pero este siempre era tan atento con ella que no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos por él crecieran cada vez más. Sin darse cuenta, las semanas pasaron y llegó el rodaje de "The First Time". Este capítulo no tendría que ser diferente a los demás, pero tenía algo que los demás no: escenas íntimas con Cory. Lea tenía más que claro que lo amaba y lo deseaba pero, ¿cómo sería capaz de rodar eso con él?

_Había llegado el día. Hoy tendría que grabar LAS escenas. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza: ¿sobreviviría aquel día? ¿podría controlarse y ceñirse al papel? ¿estará el también nervioso?... De repente, oyó el ruido de alguien llamando a su puerta. Sus nerviosos aumentaron cuando vio que quien golpeaba era Cory. _

―_Hey._

―_Hey. Quería ver si estabas lista._

―_Estoy lista ―dijo Lea observando la expresión facial de Cory e intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Parece... ¿nervioso? ―Llevo media hora lista. _

―_Guay ―contestó con una sonrisa. Lea se la devolvió intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo―¿Va todo bien? ―Pero no lo consiguió._

―_Sí, todo va bien ―Cory arqueó las cejas en señal de no creerse lo que decía. ―Vale. Estoy algo nerviosa, jamás he rodado algo así y, no sé, no quiero que salga mal._

―_Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes ―dijo el chico cogiéndole de las manos y acercándose un poco a ella. Era increíble lo cercanos que se habían vuelto tras las últimas semanas. El canadiense la observó a lo ojos y añadió―: Saldrás estupenda ―Luego, sacó su sonrisa burlona que significaba que iba a intentar hacerla reír. ―Además la estás haciendo conmigo. No hay forma en que salga mal. _

_Lea soltó una pequeña carcajada por su comentario. Vaya... ¡este chico sí que sabe cómo hacer que sus preocupaciones desaparezcan! Cuando dejó de reír, vio que Cory seguía observándola a los ojos._

―_¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

―_No ―respondió. ―Es solo que eres preciosa._

―_Gra- gracias ―No era la primera vez que la halagaba, pero, en este momento dado, parecía que había algo tras sus palabras._

―_Lea, esto... Hay... algo... ―Cogió aire y siguió. ―Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo._

_La joven no se esperaba aquello. ¿Qué quería decirle? La espera aumentó cuando Cory volvió a abrir la boca los móviles de ambos sonaron informándoles que debían presentarse para rodar. _

―_Ya te lo diré otro día._

Los días siguientes a aquel, Cory y Lea había estado muy ocupados con el rodaje. Mágicamente, Lea se sintió muy cómoda grabando cada una de las escenas y estaba segura de conocer el porque. Cory era, en gran parte, la razón principal de su tranquilidad en el set. Él la animó y la ayudó siempre que lo necesitó. La parte más dura fue la del momento especial, aquel en que tenía que grabar ligeros de ropa, pero incluso esa fue sencilla y sin complicaciones porque todo lo que hacía con él parecía muy natural y automático. Cada beso, cada caricia, parecía tan normal, tan correcto. Tras esa semana de rodaje, ninguno comentó nada acerca de lo que Cory quería decirle, pero Lea lo seguía teniendo en mente.

_Lea estaba tan concentrada viendo el capítulo de Juego de Tronos que se grabado que apenas oyó el golpe en la puerta. _

―_¡Adelante!_

_Cuando la puerta se abrió y Cory entró dentro, la muchacha le dio al pausa._

―_¡Cory! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó un tanto sorprendida por la aparición de su compañero. ―¿Quieres ver Juego de Tronos conmigo?_

_El canadiense sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. ―La verdad es que quería hablar contigo._

―_Sabes que puedes decirme todos lo que quieras ―dijo Lea repitiendo la frase que él le decía siempre. ―¿Va todo bien?_

―_Es acerca de lo que quería decirte la otra vez._

―_Ah ―La verdad es que había pensado mucho acerca de lo que Cory quería decirle, pero no tenía ninguna teoría consistente. ―Claro, siéntate._

―_Buuf... A ver... no sé cómo empezar ―aclaró la voz antes de continuar. ―Lea, sabes que nos hemos llevado bien casi nada más conocernos el primer día, ¿verdad? ―Ella asintió. ―Siempre hemos estado ahí para el otro y podríamos decir que ahora somos muy buenos amigos, ¿no? ―La chica volvió a asentir. ―Es por eso que jamás haría algo a propósito que pudiera estropear lo que tenemos._

―_Cory, ¿de que va-_

―_¿Puedo acabar, por favor? ―Sin saber porqué, Lea estaba nerviosa, ¿a qué venía todo aquello? ―Siento que siempre hemos tenido una especie de relación, diferente, a la que tenemos con los demás. Y no lo digo porque interpretamos a Finn y Rachel, sino porque, no sé, creo que tenemos algo especial ―Cory hizo otra pausa antes de seguir, cómo si cogiera valentía cada vez que entraba aire en su organismo. ―Lea, últimamente nos hemos acercado más, hemos estado más tiempo junto al otro y, bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero creo que ha nacido algo especial entre nosotros. _

_La cabeza de la actriz le daba vueltas. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que cree que estaba diciendo? ¿Lo estaba soñando? Muchas otras preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero antes que pudiera verlo venir, Cory se acercó a ella, la cogió de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo en su mirada que la hipnotizaba, algo que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, algo que la enmudeció, dando permiso a que siguiera hablando. _

―_Significas mucho para mí y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás un amigo en mí._

―_¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene todo esto? ―preguntó Lea, nerviosa. ―No me entiendas mal. Ese discurso ha sido precioso y estoy de acuerdo en todo... es solo que-_

_La interrumpió. Pero no de cualquier modo, no. La interrumpió con un tierno beso en la boca que la descolocó. Cory la estaba besando. ¡Cory la estaba besando! Esto no era un sueño, estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el portador de Finn se separó para mirarla a los ojos; esperaba una reacción por su parte. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lea se acercó y le devolvió el beso. Ambos llevaban tiempo soñando con hacer aquello, pero la realidad superaba con creces la imaginación. El beso fue tierno y suave, pero también mostraba la pasión que ambos sentían por el otro. Aquel beso había sido maravilloso. _


	3. Tercera Parte

Vale aquí está la última parte! :)

Espero que os guste, pero recuerdo que esto es solo una teoría sacada de mi mente, así que... xD

Gracias por los reviews! :D

Agradezco a mi asombroso #TeamMoncheleSpain que me animó a publicar esta historia. Además se la dedico porque ayer se cumplió 2 meses desde que se fundó! YAY! Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido chicas! 3 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de aquel día Cory y Lea dejaron de ser solo amigos. Aún no habían hablado acerca de cómo había cambiado su relación, pero ambos estaban contentos con la situación: se veían a diario nada más acabar de trabajar, veían películas, hablaban de todo un poco, se besaban... La actriz estaba en las nubes, irradiaba tanta felicidad que todos se preguntaban a que se debía todo aquello. Algunos creían que era a causa de su nueva película, otros a que ya había superado la ruptura con Theo, pero ninguno se imaginaba que era gracias al actor canadiense de casi dos metros de altura.

Tras toda la situación con Cory, Dianna ya estaba mejor. Lo había superado. Ya no le afectaba tanto y ahora volvía a ser capaz de mantener una conversación decente con él e, incluso, era capaz de volver a quedar con todos sin miedo a tener momentos incómodos con Cory. La rubia se había percatado del cambio de humor de su amiga e intentó sonsacarle algo, pero no obtuvo las respuestas que buscaba.

―_Vaaa... dime quien es..._

―_No es nadie, no hay nadie._

―_No puedes engañarme, Lee. Sé cuando me mientes y ahora lo estás haciendo ―La morena puso los ojos en blanco y Dianna añadió―: ¿Quién es? ¿Es Ashton? Lo digo porque con la película y tal... pasáis mucho tiempo juntos._

―_¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ―dijo un poco exasperada. ―No hay nadie en serio ―no sabía muy bien porqué mentía. Tal vez porque aún si Cory y ella no habían hablado acerca de qué eran del otro, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en no decir nada, de momento. Tal vez porque hasta hace poco, la chica frente a ella tenía sentimientos por aquel que producía su felicidad. _

―_Supongo que tienes razón. De haber alguien me lo dirías, ¿verdad? ―Esta afirmación llenó de culpa a Lea, pero no hizo más que asentir y preguntarle algo que últimamente pasaba por su cabeza. _

―_Y tú, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó a su amiga. ―Digo con lo ocurrido con Cory._

―_Sí. La verdad es que sí. Creo que ya lo he superado completamente ―Esto último era medio mentira. Aún sentía algo por él, por pequeños que sean sus sentimientos actuales, aún sentía algo. Pero algo le decía que esto era mejor callárselo hasta que realmente fuera verdad. _

Los días pasaron y nadie sospechaba nada, pero Cory y Lea eran felices. No estaban saliendo oficialmente, al menos ninguno lo había dicho directamente, pero tampoco tenían intención de ver a otras personas. Dianna quería salir a buscar a su persona especial, pero no quería ir sola. Por esto, siempre que quería salir, intentaba convencer a Lea para acompañarla. La morena siempre se negaba, pero su amiga seguía insistiendo. Lea no quería ir porque no tenía ganas de pasarse la noche al lado de la barra intentando alejar a cada uno de los chicos que se le acercaban. Estaba contenta con Cory, jamás había estada de tan buen humor. Era cómo si siempre hubiera esperado a que llegara el momento para estar con él y, ahora que finalmente había llegado, no tenía pensado estropearlo por un par de chicos que iban a lo que iban.

Pero esto no podía decírselo a su amiga. No podía decirle que tenía algo con Cory, después de todo lo que había pasado con él. No era capaz de decirle que la misteriosa chica que había arruinado su oportunidad y de la que Cory estaba enamorado era ella. Después de mucho insistir, Dianna se dio por vencida. No entendía porqué no quería acompañarla, tal vez ella también podría encontrar a alguien, pero si no quería ir, tampoco podía obligarla. Fue por eso que, una noche, en lugar de insistir una vez más, había planeado una noche de chicas con su amiga.

_Después de pausar la película, Lea se acercó al recibidor. ¿Quién podría ser? Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de reparto y amiga, Dianna Agron. Cierta sensación de culpa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Esto no podía acabar bien._

―_Di... ¿qué haces aquí?_

―_Como no querías salir por ahí, pensé que quizás podríamos tener una noche de chicas. Bueno, ¿ya sabes? Un par de películas, mascarillas, sesión de cotilleos... ―Se detuvo para mirar a su amiga. Para no tener pensado salir, estaba algo arreglada. ―Y bien, ¿puedo pasar? _

―_Espera... esto... ―Estaba nerviosa. No estaba sola. ―Deja que reco-_

―_¿Quién es Lea?_

_Ambas chicas se giraron hacia la persona que se acercaba desde el salón y quien había realizado la pregunta. La rubia frunció el ceño confusa._

―_¿Cory?_

―_¿Dianna?_

―_Sí ―No entendía nada. ―¿Qué haces aquí?_

―_Esto..._

―_Estábamos viendo una película ―contestó Lea. ―Ninguno la habíamos visto aún y decidimos verla._

―_Ah ―Dianna seguía sin entender nada. ―Podríais haberme avisado, ¿no creéis? _

―_Fue algo repentino ―Esta ocasión respondió Cory. ―Además, bueno..._

―_No tienes porque callarte. Lea lo sabe ―sus compañeros la miraron. No sabían qué decirle. ―Además no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso. Todo está bien. _

―_¿Estás segura? ―preguntó Lea. No era capaz de decirle toda la verdad. Cory y ella estaban en una de sus "citas" y tenían pensado pasar a mayores, pero, claro, nadie sabía que se veían. _

―_Claro ―contestó mientras entraba. ―No será una noche de chicas, por obvias razones ―dijo apuntando al chico. ―Pero no importa. ¿Qué película estáis viendo? _

_Aquella noche fue algo extraña. La verdad era que Cory tenía pensado hablar con Lea acerca de lo que tenían, quería hacerlo oficial y mostrar a Lea lo mucho que la quería ya que los últimos días habían sido estupendos, pero con Dianna aquí, tendría que posponerlo. _

Tras ese día, Cory buscó el momento adecuado para hablar con Lea. Aunque a veces se encontraba con la situación adecuada, siempre había algo que le impedía. En una ocasión decidió que no debía pasar otra día sin que hablara con Lea y así lo hizo.

_El joven tenía preparado todo lo que le iba a decir. Solo faltaba esperar el momento adecuado. Estaba nervioso. El tener que interpretar a un adolescente hace que comience a actuar como tal, pero era normal. No había tenido una novia seria en años, y con las "novias" que había tenido solo había durado un par de meses, por lo que pedir estabilidad en una relación no era uno de sus fuertes. Pero valdría la pena. Ser capaz de llamar a Lea Michele su novia sería su recompensa. Realmente la amaba y quería formar parte en su vida. No quería que pensara que la que había entre ellos era algo pasajero._

―_¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

―_¿Qué?_

―_Digo que en qué piensas ―dijo acurrucándose más hacia su pecho desnudo. Aquella noche se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y habían acabado bajo las sábanas de la cama de Lea. ―Tienes cara de estar muy concentrado en tus pensamientos... Además, estás mirando a la nada._

_Este era el momento. Era ah__ora o nunca. _

―_La verdad es que hay una cosa que me ronda por la cabeza. _

―_Y, ¿qué es?_

―_Bueno... no se cómo comenzar._

_Lea unió su mano con la suya. Quería darle algo de confort. ―Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras ―Cory se separó un poco__ y colocó de modo en que se veían a los ojos. _

―_¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos en tu trailer aquella vez? ―la chica asintió. ―¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije aquel día y, bueno, lo que vino después? ―Lea volvió a asentir. Claro que lo recordaba. Aquel había sido un de los mejores días de su vida, ¿cómo podría olvidarse?_

―_Claro que lo recuerdo. Todo lo que dijiste fue precioso ―dijo Lea mirándolo a los ojos. _

―_Todo aquello sigue siendo verdad. Siempre podrás contar conmigo sin importar lo que pase y sigo sin querer que nada estropee lo que tenemos... pero no puedo seguir así._

_Lea dejó de respirar. ¿Quería dejar lo que sea que tuvieran? Bueno, no es cómo si fueran novios, al menos por ahora, pero ¿es que no era tan feliz con lo era ella? Antes de poder preguntar nada, Cory continuó. _

―_No puedo... seguir engañándome a mi mismo con todo esto ―Cory rodeó su espalda con sus largos brazos. ―Lea, soy muy feliz con lo que tenemos ahora: el vernos cada día después del trabajo, ver películas en tu televisión, comer juntos siempre que tenemos ocasión, sentarnos sobre tu sofá abrazados... ya no te hablo de los besos porque, bueno, son la hostia... ―con esto provocó una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Lea. ―Pero quiero más ―La neoyorquina parecía estaba en las nubes. ¿De verdad quería algo más con ella? ―Quiero que estamos juntos. Que seamos la persona especial del otro. Quiero poder verte cada día fuera del trabajo. Quiero ser el chico al que abraces siempre que veas algo que te asuste. Quiero ser aquel que cuando vayas a rodar un anunció o a hacer una sesión de fotos te espere a la salida. Quiero poder viajar contigo a dónde tú quieras ir. Dar la vuelta al mundo si es necesario. Quiero que cada vez que un chico guapo se acerque a ti y quiera ligar contigo, tú digas que no puedes aceptar porque tienes novio ―Esa era la palabra que quería oír Lea ―Sí, Lea Michele. Quiero ser tu novio. Quiero que seas mi novia. Quiero que estemos juntos y poder decírselo a todo el mundo ―Tras esto se detuvo un momento y añadió―: bueno esto último es relativo. Quiero poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no quiero que se enteren los paparazzi y nos molesten porque sé que no te gusta que te atosiguen y-_

_Antes de seguir, Lea lo interrumpió con un beso. No necesitaba oír nada más. Mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos se dio cuenta de quería estar con este chico pase lo que pase. Desde aquel día en su caravana, había estado esperando el día en que por fin hicieran oficial su relación. Y ahora había llegado ese momento. _

―_Calla que estropeas la bonita charla que me has hecho ―dijo al separarse. El chico pegado a ella sonrió. Ambos eran completamente felices, era como si en aquel instante solo existieran ellos dos, pero Lea se dio cuenta de que aún no había contestado. ―Sí. _

―_Si, ¿qué?_

―_Ay, Cory... Sí a lo de llamarte mi novio. Sí a todo eso que has dicho ―Aprovechando que estaban al mismo nivel, esta se acercó a su oído y le susurró ―: Te quiero._

_Al oír esto el canadiense sonrió todo lo que le permitía la cara y antes de volverla a besar le respondió ―: Yo también te quiero. _

_Mientras se volvían a perder en el otro, ambos se dieron cuenta que aquella había sido una noche especial. Ya nada sería igual. Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era arriesgado, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar por lo que tenían. Ambos eran conscientes que, al final, todo valdría la pena. _

Cory y Lea decidieron mantener su relación en secreto un tiempo más. Por un lado, no querían atraer a la prensa cuando apenas habían hecho oficial todo. Pero, por otro lado, Lea estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar Dianna. Ella realmente estaba bien y Lea lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que enterarse de la noticia fuera a ser fácil. Lea quería ser sincera con su amiga, pero tenía miedo de su posible reacción. El visible acercamiento entre su novio y ella ya había producido nuevos rumores de pareja, pero ambos decidieron no comentar nada al respecto. Dianna entendió su silencio como una forma de negarlo, por lo que tampoco buscó la confirmación de su amiga.

Pero un día todo se estropeó.

_Como se había pasado más tiempo de lo que se esperaba en arreglar su vestimenta, Dianna llegaba tarde. ¿Se enfadará Mark? No era culpa suya, bueno sí, pero no era cómo si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Dejando atrás las últimas caravanas antes de llegar al set de rodaje, la actriz oyó la risa de Lea procedente de su trailer. Sus carcajadas estaban acompañadas por las de un chico que ella conocía. Ninguno de los dos tenían que grabar hasta la noche, era normal que se entretuvieran juntos. Quizás debería pasar a saludar. Total, ya iba a llegar tarde. Cuando se acercó a la puerta hubo algo que le impidió abrir la puerta, cómo si algo en su interior le decía que aún no podía abrir. _

―_¡Mira que llegas a ser tonto! ―se oyó gritar juguetonamente Lea. _

―_¡Eh! ¡No te metas conmigo solo porque opino que estabas muy sexy durante "I Kissed a Girl"! ―Se defendió Cory._

―_Lo dices por decir. ¿Cómo voy a estar sexy llevando los "preciosos" vestidos de Rachel?_

―_Claro que estabas sexy ―hubo un momento de silencio y luego se oyó con voz menos volumen en su voz―: tú siempre estás sexy y preciosa lleves lo que lleves. _

_Dianna estaba de piedra. Sabía que Lea y Cory eran bastante cercanos, pero jamás se imaginó que tuvieran una amistad tan abierta y tan despreocupada. Cualquiera diría que eran novios. _

―_Oh... Que mono... Pero mientes._

―_¿Y porqué no me crees si se puede saber, señorita?_

―_Estoy convencida de que solo dices eso porque eres mi novio. Sino no dirías eso. Seguro ―¿Había oído bien? Acaba de decir..._

―_Llevo pensando eso desde bastante más tiempo que eso, Lee._

―_Bueno, entonces lo piensas porque me quieres ―¿La quiere?_

―_Aunque no te quisiera, que no es el caso, seguiría pensando lo mismo. _

_Dianna no pudo oír más. No quiso oír más. Tenía que salir corriendo de ese sitio, no podía continuar ahí. Lea era la misteriosa chica a la que incluso había llegado a odiar. ¿Estaban juntos? Pero, ¿desde cuando? La actriz rubia esta dolida, no porque aún sintiera algo por Cory, que eso estaba casi olvidado, sino por el sentimiento de traición que sentía. Lea, a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, la había mentido y estaba saliendo con el chico que ella quería. ¿Es que no le importaba lo que ella pudiera sentir al respecto? ¿Cuánto llevara engañándola? Dianna envió un mensaje a Mark diciendo que no podía rodar porque se encontraba mal y después se fue a casa. No sabía que hacer. Normalmente llamaría a Lea para hablar de sus problemas, pero ahora es opción era inviable. _

Desde entonces, Dianna se fue distanciando de la pareja. Lea no entendía lo que le pasaba. Hacía semanas que no le devolvía las llamadas y eso la preocupaba. La morena se sintió mal y decidió ser sincera con su amiga. Tenía decidido hablarle acerca de su relación con Cory, debía ser honesta y explicarle lo ocurrido, pero era complicado si Dianna la ignoraba. Porque eso era lo que hacía, ignorarla. Un día Lea decidió visitarla para hablar con ella. Pese a que le había dicho que estaría muy ocupada haciendo recados, la morena averiguó, gracias a Naya, que Dianna no tenía pensado salir de casa, por lo que la neoyorquina se presentó en su casa.

_Al abrir la puerta dejó escapar un resoplido de desgana. La verdad es que se esperaba que esto pasara tarde o temprano._

―_¿Qué haces aquí Lea?_

―_Hola a ti también ―dijo Lea riéndose un poco de su propio chiste. ―Había pensado en que tal vez podríamos tener esa noche de chicas que no tuvi-_

―_Ahora no me apetece, ¿vale? ―Esto sorprendió a su amiga. ¿A qué venía ese tono? ―Será mejor que te vuelvas a casa._

―_¡Espera! ―gritó Lea antes de que Dianna le cerrara la puerta en las narices. ―¿A qué viene esto? ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? ¿Qué te he-_

―_¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó la rubia. ―¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?_

―_Pues... sí ―Lea respondió con indecisión. _

―_Será mejor que pases antes de que montemos un espectáculo frente a mis vecinos ―dicho esto se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lea. No tenía ni idea del motivo del enfado de su amiga, pero parecía furiosa. _

_Cuando se acercaron al sofá, Dianna no le ofreció nada a Lea. Esto extrañó a la morena ya que su amiga siempre le hacía probar los nuevos aperitivos vegetarianos que compraba. Una vez sentadas, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Lea abriera la boca. _

―_¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás-_

―_Aún no me lo puedo creer. _

―_¿Qué? ¿El qué?_

―_Lo tuyo con Cory. _

_Lea se quedó paralizada un momento. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? En ese instante, la morena pensó que quizás sean por los nuevos rumores que habían salido. Pero, ¿realmente estaba tan molesta por eso?_

―_¿De qué... de qué hablas? ―preguntó Lea._

―_No te hagas la tonta ―contestó bruscamente su compañera de reparto. ―Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo ―Antes de que la otra pudiera contestar, agregó―: ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?_

―_Di... _

―_¡No me llames así! ―gritó y, del susto, hizo saltar a su compañera. ―¿Sabes lo que me duele? ¿Lo sabes? ―Lea solo la observaba, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban en caerle por las mejillas. ―¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Creía que podía confiar en ti y me has traicionado._

―_Dianna, yo no quería-_

―_¡Calla! ―la interrumpió. ―No quiero oírlo. No quiero saber nada._

―_Deja al menos que me explique, por-_

―_Ahora entiendo cómo pudo ser tan oportuna la llamada de aquella vez. Cómo lo sabías todo, aprovechaste, ¿verdad? No entiendo cómo has podido hacerme algo así, Lea. Yo creía que podía confiar en ti. _

―_Y puedes confiar, pero deja que te explique por favor._

―_¡No! ―contestó Dianna. ―No quiero oír nada. No tengo ganas de oír tus excusas. _

―_¡No lo sabía! ―Esto provocó que la rubia se callara un instante. ―Yo no sabía que Cory se refería a mí, ¿vale? En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que la chica de la que estaba enamorado era yo. _

―_¿Pretendes que me crea lo que dices? ¿Después de mentirme acerca de si saldrías con él o no? ¿Realmente me ves capaz de creerte?_

―_No tienes porqué creerme. Solo quiero que me escuches ―cogió aire y prosiguió―: llevaba bastante tiempo enamorada de Cory, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarme a lo que sentía. Cuando me dijiste tus planes con Cory, algo se encendió en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. No tenía pensado actuar, pero una noche, Cory me vio llorando e hizo todo lo posible para animarme. Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, pero él lo hizo de todos modos. Él tampoco me pidió explicaciones. Solo estuvo ahí para consolarme ―Justo cuando Dianna iba a decir algo, Lea fue más rápida y continuó. ―Jamás tuve la intención de quitarte a nadie, ¿vale? Cuando me dijiste tus planes definitivos para conseguir lo que querías, me asusté. Creí que lo perdería para siempre y yo solo le llamé porque quería oír su voz una última vez antes de que consiguieras tu objetivo. Sí, una parte de mi fue egoísta por hacerlo, pero yo no le pedí que viniera, él insistió ―Lea vio que la compañera no abrió la boca para seguir. ―Un día Cory vino a mi trailer para hablar y, entonces, me besó. No me arrepiento de que lo hiciera porque desde que lo hizo, he sido muy feliz ―Aprovechando la confesión, decidió decir todo lo que quería decirle. ―No quería ocultártelo. Créeme cuando te digo que no era mi intención ocultártelo. Quería que fueras de las primeras personas en saberlo. Por eso solo lo sabe Jon ―El silencio por parte de Dianna se seguía prolongando. ―Por favor, entiende que jamás quise que salieras herida, yo no quería eso. Pero uno no puede elegir a la persona de la que se enamora. _

―_¿Has acabado? ―preguntó secamente._

―_¿Cómo?_

―_¿Qué si has acabado? Si es así, será mejor que te vayas._

―_¿Qué?_

―_Por favor, vete. No tengo ganas de seguir hablando de esto ―dijo apuntando a la salida. ―Te deseo que seas muy feliz con Cory, pero no esperes que sigamos siendo amigas._

―_¿Hablas en serio? ―Dianna asintió y Lea se levantó del sofá, no sin antes decir una última cosa. ―No esperaba que te entusiasmara mucho todo lo ocurrido, pero tampoco creí que dijeras algo así. Veo que me equivocaba._

_Dianna sabía que no era culpa de Lea. Era cierto, nadie escoge de quien se enamora. Pero eso no significaba que toda aquella situación no la molestara. Bien era cierto que ya casi había superado lo de Cory, pero que su amiga haya ido a por a sus espaldas le dolía. Aunque por lo que le había dicho eso tampoco era así. De todas maneras, creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel instante era dormir durante bastante tiempo._

Después de aquello, Cory había intentado animar a su novia. No soportarla verla así, pero también sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era consolarla. Por esto, dejó que Lea se desahogara entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Las semanas pasaron y la relación entre Dianna y Lea no había mejorado nada. Ni se hablaban. Aún así, la rubia no había comentado a nadie acerca de la relación entre el canadiense y la neoyorquina. Sus ganas de arreglar la situación entre las chicas hicieron que Cory se enfrentara a Dianna.

―_Ella no tiene la culpa ―dijo Cory asustando a Dianna quien no lo había visto._

―_Dios mío, Cory. ¡Qué susto!_

―_Lea no tiene la culpa ―repitió el chico de metro noventa._

_Por un instante, Dianna se limitó a quedarse callada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso podía perdonarla._

―_Lea, no fue la que me buscó. Fui yo. Yo fui quien buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella. Yo fui quien insistió en que me llamara si estaba triste. Yo fui quien decidió ir a verla aún cuando me insistió en no ir. Yo fui quien, una tarde, decidió ir a su trailer y besarla. Lea solo respondió a lo que yo estuve buscando. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, sino yo. _

―_¿Te lo ha contado?_

―_No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero intentamos ser sinceros entre nosotros ―Dianna puso los ojos en blanco ante lo acabado de oír. ―Aunque sobre este tema en concreto tuve que sonsacárselo para que me lo dijera._

―_Mira, esto no tiene que ver contigo._

―_¿No? ―preguntó irónicamente Cory. ―Teniendo en cuenta que yo he sido quien ha decidido ir a por Lea, ¿cómo es que no tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Cómo es que no estás enfadada conmigo, pero si con ella?_

―_Porque no eres tú a quien confié mis secretos y los ha utilizado en mi contra._

―_¿Crees que Lea se aprovechó de eso? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Cory. ―Ella jamás quiso hacerte daño, jamás mostró intención de querer algo conmigo... Además, ni siquiera sabía que la quería hasta que se lo dije ―Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. ―No voy a pedirte que intentes arreglar las cosas con ella, porque, por más que quiera mejorar vuestra situación, es un asunto que solo os incumbe a vosotras, pero si te pido que si quieres culpar a alguien de algo, repartas un poco, que visto así, esto también es culpa mía. _

_Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, Cory se alejó y se dirigió al set. Dianna sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. No podía evitar sentirse dolida. Menos mal que ella ya no tenía que grabar más, así podría ir a casa y reflexionar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

Aquella noche la portadora de Quinn vio las cosas de otra manera. Todo esto le había hecho entender que sus sentimientos por Cory ya casi no le dolían y que, en el fondo, por mucho que estuviera molesta, no podía estar enfadada con Lea. La morena había sido sincera y ella no hizo más que recriminarle cosas por las que no tenía derecho a quejarse. También vio lo ilusa que había sido en intentar ir detrás de Cory. Desde el principio estaba más que claro que este tenía cierta debilidad por la neoyorquina, y viceversa. Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario estaba ciego, o loco. Pero pese a todo, la situación no era fácil para ella. Fueron todos estos pensamientos los que hicieron que, a la mañana siguiente, Dianna tomara una decisión.

_Lea seguía desanimada. Perder a una amiga nunca es fácil, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Aquella mañana era de aquellas en las que tenía que estar a primera hora, por lo que si sumamos el sueño a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, daba lugar a una mezcla algo depresiva._

―_Lee, por favor, sonríe un poco. Sabes que no me gusta verte así ―le dijo su novio pasando los brazos por su cuello, atraiéndola hacia su pecho e intentando aliviar la tristeza que sentía._

―_Perdona, Cory ―contestó Lea dejándose llevar por el chico. ―Estoy... no sé. Es una mezcla de todo y, bueno, hoy no estoy de humor ―Cory asintió. Estaba preocupado por ella, apenas comía y si seguía así podría caer enferma._

―_¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? ―dijo mientras hizo que su novia lo mirara a la cara. ―Yo iré a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta y cogeré tu ensalada favorita del menú. Mientras tanto, tú iras a la cama que tienes ahí detrás y dormirás un rato. Luego, cuando vuelva, te despertaré y comeremos juntos. Y después, si hay queda algo de tiempo antes de que nos llamen para rodar, nos tumbaremos los dos y nos relajaremos. ¿Te parece? ―Lea apoyó la cabeza en él. _

―_Me parece un gran plan ―dijo sonriendo. ―Eres el mejor novio del mundo ―Esto provocó la risa del canadiense._

―_No lo creo, pero gracias por el cumplido ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta con las llaves del coche. ―No creo que tarde mucho, así que aprovecha y duerme un rato, ¿vale?_

―_Vale, papá ―bromeó Lea ganándose una sonrisa de Cory, antes de que este saliera por la puerta de su trailer. _

_Lea se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cama. Una vez acostada y a punto de dormir, oyó como llamaron a la puerta. Lea se extrañó: no podía ser Cory, acaba de irse. ¿Quién podría ser? _

―_¿Dianna?_

―_Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?_

―_¿Ahora te dignas a hablarme? ―preguntó bruscamente Lea._

―_Oye, vengo a disculparme ―Esto tomó por sorpresa a la morena._

―_¿Cómo dices?_

―_Por favor, ¿podemos hablarlo dentro?_

_Lea no dijo nada y por un momento ninguna dijo nada. Al final, la neoyorquina se apartó y la dejo pasar. No estaba segura de si era una buena idea, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá del tráiler, Dianna fue la primera en hablar._

―_Siento mucho el modo en que reaccioné el otro día ―dijo Dianna. ―No sé qué me pasó. Estoy arrepentida por mi comportamiento._

―_No quiero ser mal pensada ni nada pero, ¿a qué viene este cambio? ―preguntó la morena._

―_He reflexionado mucho estas últimas semanas: acerca de todas esta situación y de todo lo que dije ―Dianna no sabía hacía qué dirección mirar. Era cómo si no pudiera seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. ―No sé qué me pasó. Ya no siento nada por él, en serio. Es solo que... No esperaba que algo así pasara ―Apretó las mano que sujetaban el Iphone, como si le costara decir lo que iba a decir. ―Aunque si los ves desde otra perspectiva, todo esto se veía venir ―Lea frunció el ceño. No entendía lo que decía. ―Entre Cory y tú siempre ha habido una relación especial, siempre ha dado la impresión de que él se te comía con la mirada y al revés. Supongo que me encapriché y no quise ver lo evidente. Es por eso que, no voy a... bueno, no importa... disfruta de lo tuyo con Cory ―dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada._

―_No sé que me da a qué no estás hablando en serio. Que esta disculpa no es sincera. _

―_Cree lo que quieras, yo ya me he disculpado ―dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. ―Dile a Cory que también lo siento ―Al abrir la puerta, se detuvo. ―Ah... Y... felicidades. _

_Cuando se marchó, Lea se quedó una rato mirando a la puerta. Aquello no era una disculpa del todo sincera, más bien era una forma de concluir con un asunto que te molesta. La intención de Dianna era dejar claro que no quería malos rollos entre ellas, al menos en el trabajo ya que ambas eran profesionales, pero que lo ocurrido no se iba a olvidar fácilmente. _

Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Pasaron los meses y ya ninguna llamaba a la otra para nada. Siempre que quedaban todos juntos había una que no asistía. El trato entre ellas era breve y solo cuando era necesario. La cosa no mejoró en absoluto cuando Cory y Lea decidieron anunciar su relación entre los componentes que formaban parte de la serie, ni cuando los veía muy acaramelados en el set. No es que siguiera estando enamorada de Cory, para nada. Pero siempre que los veía le daba la sensación de que le restregaban su felicidad y no soportaba eso. Todo esto llevo a Dianna a buscar nuevos proyectos alejados de Glee.

Por su parte la pareja era cada día más fuerte y estaba más unida. Ambos habían presentado al otro delante de sus respectivas familias como novios, tenían discretas citas, viajaban a sitios tranquilos y alejados de los medios... Eran felices con el otro y tenían un trabajo estupendo, algo duro a veces, pero estupendo al fin y al cabo. Todo les iba bien. Sí, su felicidad había costado la pérdida de una gran amistad, pero todo saldría bien. Teniendo al otro a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, todo saldría bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquí acaba esto. Siento que el final haya sido un poco flojo, pero no sabía cómo acabarlo xD

La próxima vez que vuelva será con una traducción :) (en teoría xD)

Pero tardara un poco porque la uni me distrae.

Nos vemos! 3


End file.
